


sway my heart with the strings of your guitar

by jaehoeanz (SaraSelle)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Character(s), Like one year, M/M, Virtual Marriage, We Got Married AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSelle/pseuds/jaehoeanz
Summary: "you're there only for exposure," his management told him, "don't actually fall in love" they said.No one sane does.The moment his partner thrums his slender fingers across the guitar's strings in an empty, late hour of one night, Sungwoon thinks that not everyone is supposed to be sane.





	sway my heart with the strings of your guitar

1.

“find your partner at their concert in the arena two blocks ahead! Beware not to be swooned right away, though we cannot guarantee!”

Sungwoon looks at the mission card in his hands and bites back a scoff, he’s a great performer himself, thank you very much, he won’t be impressed that easily.

He’s a lost case of a great performer, to be honest, he ponders as he steps to said location, cameras following him closely, he would not have won that one random singing program in his last year of high school with all those veteran judges for nothing, it’s just that he couldn’t ride his fame properly, or else he won’t be striving on this stupid program that no one watches but lifeless housewives.

Jealousy bites into him, he could’ve been that one singer or idol at their concert, he would’ve totally rocked that stage, moved the hearts of the people with his soulful vocals, or captivated the crowd with his effortlessly light dance steps.

He sighs as he prays for luck to strike him just for once more in his life.

 

2.

Sungwoon fidgets with his phone, the recording has ended and he’s probably supposed to be at some cheap getaway for the rest of the night, and not actually staying in the camping site they're filming at.

“something’s wrong?” Jaehwan asks, worry evident in his voice.

“the manager is late” Sungwoon mumbles biting on his fingers nervously.

“ah, actually, ” Jaehwan says scratching the nape of his neck, “I asked if we could stay at the site, I don’t know, have our first drink together? Actually talk? You can leave though, I’m not stopping you!”

Sungwoon curses his luck, the hopeful look on Jaehwan’s face is not healthy for his heart, he doesn’t want to stay.

“that’ll be great” he says instead.

He wakes up thinking he’s being suffocated by his sleeping bag, but finds himself in a little too tight of a hug and his face boils for some reason that’s not the lack of oxygen.

Freeing himself, he shifts his body to the opposite side, the sound of the songs Jaehwan played for him the other night is faint but enough to lull him back to sleep.

 

3.

Sungwoon stands with his head down, hands clasped behind his back and glasses almost falling off his face but he can’t bring himself to look up to the man in front of him.

“another mishap and you’re cut off the show! Your irresponsibility lost us a possible one percent more of the ratings! We could've gotten an incredible shot for the teaser!" the male producer shouts and Sungwoon shakes, his glasses finding a place for them on the marbled floors, one lens is at least shattered judging by the sound it made.

“won’t happen again” his manager promises.

He’s resting on the sofa in his shabby waiting room compared to his superstar of a husband, eyes closed from being strained with the current lack of his prescription glasses.

“control your hormones” the manager makes an offhanded comment while on his phone, and Sungwoon slumps more into the cushions and sighs.

He wants to scream on top of his lungs,  _Kim fucking Jaehwan's who kissed me! That wicked fucker!_

Sungwoon finds a new pair of glasses in his mailbox a week after, most likely worth more than his appearance fee, and a scrap of paper with an _I’m sorry_ written and a sad face drawn messily.

His stomach somersaults.

 

4.

Multiple messy makeouts behind the closed doors of the broadcasting station, or the tiny corners in the apartment they share when recording that are not covered by the cameras, and a chaste kiss caught on film for winning couple of the year, another for their one-hundred days anniversary.

All leave Sungwoon breathless with his heart thumping violently against his ribcage, and his lips searching for more.

“I like you” he says mustering every molecule of courage in his body before melting into goo in Jaehwan’s embrace as they were preparing to part ways for the younger to attend an event overseas.

A cameraman smirks as he perfectly manages to capture the scene with a decent audio quality despite the crowds in the airport.

Sungwoon catches the cameraman's little smile and immediately gets why Jaehwan just stiffened in his hold.

He nervously waves goodbye and opts to send a text message later that night.

_I really do_

_That is_

_liking you._

 

5.

Even with being the elder in the pair, he still gets called the nation’s younger brother, and he still doesn’t get why people thinks he’s cute, he’s a twenty-five-year-old man who has been to the army for goodness sake! whereas Jaehwan on the other hand, still the playful almost twenty-two college kid, is the one being fawned over, the oppa that is the dream of the lousy high schoolers and the ultimate younger lover material for the soloists in their thirties.

He’s annoyed. His husband hasn't got that much of a great figure or even the looks for these females’ criteria, yet a single line into one of his covers of folk ballads is enough to get them dead, hypothetically speaking. He’s not so annoyed, maybe he wants to be him.

“let’s work together again” the producer says to him offering a hand, a huge - ~~a little~~ very creepy- smile plastered on his face, and Sungwoon almost sneers.

“sure thing, sir, thank you for your work”. He’s walking away, right after wrapping up the last recording for the season.

Well, he’s somehow thankful, for the much unexpected fame even by that producer himself, if not for the latter, Sungwoon wouldn’t be able to experience his face with his signature specs and a blinding smile greeting him with every flip of the channels on his television, his name plastered all over tabloids and billboards, and the various offers from composers to get him back on his long forgotten solo career as a singer.

And, ultimately, Sungwoon thinks, _Jaehwan._

He stops abruptly in his tracks, turning back to the direction of the editing room where the producer is still standing beside its door.

“thank you, really” and he’s skipping his way out of the broadcasting building.

 

5+1.

They’re at Sungwoon’s new place, for a full course meal prepared solely by Sungwoon for Jaehwan’s birthday.

“I’m graduating in two weeks” Jaehwan says through a mouth full of food.

Sungwoon hums in response, this is no new information, this is the only thing Jaehwan has been talking about since he finished up with the written part of his exams, only practical ones left which should be an easy feat at this point in for the younger, but a thought crosses Sungwoon's mind at the subject.

“speaking of which, what do you want for a graduation gift? I’m thinking about going somewhere to celebrate. How does Bali sound? Hawaii? Kang Daniel said that Guam was great!”

Jaehwan whines at Sungwoon’s antics, _can’t you at least surprise me for once?_ But he can do nothing but to keep up with the elder being the ever indecisive and having to get Jaehwan’s confirmation for any plan that involves them together.

Placing his spoon beside the rice bowl with an exasperated sigh, a little giddy seeing Sungwoon adorably flustered, “there is something that I want for my graduation, in fact, I’ve wanted this for the longest time, out of my graduation gift context, uhm, but for graduation, this seems like a good time, yeah” Jaehwan says, face flushing.

“excellent! I’m all ears! and my wallet is yours!” Sungwoon says excitedly as he prompts his arms on the dining table, inching closer while cupping his face with his hands, Jaehwan dies a little from the cuteness overload.

“let’s get married, for real”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Jaehwan for this mess because he himself messed up with my feelings after all his interactions with Sungwoon last night and then he comes up and ranks Sungwoon 10th in visuals today but still goes on with the flirting. I claim no Jaehwan, a hoe indeed.  
> (jk pls stop slandering jaehwan about the ranking or i'll stab someone)  
> .  
> .  
> Anyway, thoughts and criticism are very appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
